I wouldnt change a thing
by crazybluesquirrel
Summary: After Ash, Brock and Dawn go their own ways, dawn has worked fast and has all her ribbons already, Paul has defeated Brandon and now waits to participate in the sinnoh league next year, unknowing to them both Reggie and Johanna have asked professor rowan if they could help him with his research, he accepted but only if they mentor his granddaughter Terra.


**squirrel: crazybluesquirrel here in my first fan fiction :D so this is a dawnxpaul, ikarishipping fanfic whatever you want to call it, it also contains my oc Terra who will probably be in the next two chapters onwards. if you spot any spelling mistakes just point them out and I'll hopefully know how to edit them. oh yes i nearly forgot the most important part:**

**disclaimer: i don't not, i repeat not own Pokemon if i did i would probably be a millionaire and there would be ego, contest, ikari, old rival, manga quest, precious metal etc**

* * *

Twinleaf town was just so quiet, it annoyed dawn immensely that there wasn't anything exciting to do or anywhere new to explore, she sighed oh how she wished she could travel again, she could always go and see ash in unova but that would make it harder to leave especially for piplup, well now empoleon, with how it went last time dawn didn't want a re-run of that again, she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling 'I should probably get up for breakfast' she thought as she sat up and stretched her arms out while yawning loudly. She stood up and walked into the bathroom opposite her room after picking out some skinny jeans and her sleeveless black top (the one she wore with her pink skirt), picking up a towel and flannel she walked into the bathroom, after washing she put her skinny jeans on with her top, dried and put her hair in a ponytail put some slippers on to go downstairs. "Morning mum" she called out as she came down the stairs "god morning dearie, did you sleep well?" her mother asked "yep" she said cheerfully then said "oh something smells yummy, what's for breakfast?" "Blackberry pancakes" Johanna said "so yummy" dawn said as she got two sets of knifes and forks out of the draw and set them out on the table. "Here you go" Johanna said as she piled three pancakes on dawn's plate and then put another three on hers, dawn drizzled some honey over her pancakes while licking her lips, she cut into them and ate a slice of pancake, it was the best taste ever the sweet honey clashing with the sometimes bitter and sharp fruit, the actual pancake was quite soft and wasn't that thick and was a golden brown colour. Dawn finished her pancakes quickly, then exclaimed "mum why didn't you say you could make pancakes as good as this?! Can we have them for breakfast everyday?" dawn asked totally serious, the possibility of pancakes everyday was mouth watering. "Maybe, now I've got to go do something so can you do the shopping today?" Johanna asked then quickly said "dawn I meant food shopping not clothes" "aw" dawn said pouting "here is the list" Johanna said and gave her a neatly folded piece of paper, dawn unfolded it and read the items of food "okay I'll go to the shop now then" she said and smiled at her mother ho returned the same smile warmly "thanks sweetie see you when you come back". Dawn walked to the door and switched her slippers for some boots, put her hooded jumper that was hanging on a coat peg next to the door on and tied her red scarf around her neck and shouted out "okay mum see you when I get back" she opened the front door then closed it as soon as she heard a "okay see you when you get back have a safe trip" from her mother. She walked over to her bike which was attached to a bike rest with a lock; dawn took the key from her pocket and unlocked it she put the lock into the small basket at the front of the bike she let out quilava and let the fire Pokemon sit in the basket then started riding down the road to the super market.

Meanwhile in dawn's house:

The video phone started ringing Johanna picked up the phone and said "hello?" "Hi Johanna" the voice said from the receiver "oh hello Reggie it's been very long hasn't it" Johanna replied "yes too long, anyway have you heard any news from ?" Reggie asked "oh yes I have, they both have to meet at his lab get a Pokemon egg and in exchange they will have to mentor his granddaughter terra apparently she's quite a handful" Johanna explained as Reggie listened intently "well there's someone who will keep them on their toes" Reggie said and laughed, Johanna joined in as well "hopefully that will get dawn out of the house, I'm going to tell her when she comes back but not about Paul, so it'll be a surprise" Johanna said smiling evilly "I see what your thinking, and I wont tell Paul either" Reggie said the same smirk plastered on his face "ah, Paul's come back from training see you later Johanna" Reggie said with a smile "bye Reggie I'll keep you updated have a good day" Johanna replied a smile on her face "mom I'm back" a voice shouted out as the front door opened "oh hello sweetie just called and asked if you could go to sandgem town and meet him at his lab he didn't say an exact day yet but he would like you to mentor his granddaughter, another trainer will be helping you as well, he said he'll call when he has a date you'll also get a rare Pokemon egg to raise" Johanna said when dawn came into the living room "wow mom that's great a new Pokemon adventure" dawn replied to her mother a huge grin on her face "wouldn't that be awesome empoleon?" dawn said/asked the blue penguin Pokemon "poleon, empoleon" empoleon said in agreement.

Three days later:

"dawn called" a voice shouted up to dawn as she turned over and mumbled "OK I'm getting up now" she got out of her bed and got dressed groggily, she put on some pale pink jeans and a sleeveless black top on (same one as earlier, she has more then one) she pulled on her pink boots and put her hair back into her old style and put her hat on, she put some ankle socks on and walked down the stairs "morning' mum" she said and yawned, mareep wandered inside of the kitchen dawn smiled and picked her up, the sheep Pokemon saying "mareep" happily as dawn stroked mareeps fluffy wool like fur. "What time am I supposed to be there?" dawn asked "9 am" Johanna replied, dawn looked at her poketch and said "oh no I'm already late!" she returned mareep to its pokeball and picked up her toast and ran out of the house while shouting a quick good bye and a kiss on Johanna's cheek, she unlocked her bike and peddled towards sandgem town.

* * *

**okay so the end of my first chapter hopefully you all liked it, R&R if you review I'll give you a cookie :D**

**squirrel out xx**


End file.
